Love And Golf
by suchfunrockinjovi99
Summary: ONESHOT: Gary gets Miranda to go to the golf course on a lovely Sunday afternoon with him. Will al the heat and golf get them together! Please R&R means so much:D thanks x


It's a mystery how Gary persuaded her to go to the golf course with him on the bright, sunny Sunday afternoon. He started asking the week before; and never really stopped until she agreed.

* * *

Gary pulled up in the car park; "Here we are..." He said smiling enthusiastically.

"It's very green..." Miranda smiled admiring there surroundings. The grass was the greenest green; and the bark on the tree's the brownest brown. The sun shone brightly and made it more heavenly. "It's gorgeous..." she added.

Gary chuckled and climbed out of the car; he ran around to Miranda's side and helped her out.

"Such a gentleman..." Miranda teased laughing.

Gary blushed and looked to the floor. Kicking the gravel beneath there feet. "Right; I'll get the clubs..." he went around to the boot and opened it. He pulled out the bag and swung it over his shoulder, closing the boot behind him and joining Miranda. "Ready?"

"Let's go.." Miranda added.

* * *

They where at the first hole and Gary placed the bag down before pulling out a club. He held it out to Miranda; "Ladies first..." He smiled.

"Oh, er, ok..." Miranda said nervously.

Gary placed the ball on the tee and stood back.

Miranda held the club and bent over like they do on the telly. She swung back.

"WOW WATCH IT" Gary shouted ducking.

"Sorry..." Miranda added embarrassed.

Gary stood back up straight laughing. "I'll just stand over here..." He teased standing away.

Miranda shook her head laughing before swinging again, missing the ball completely.

"Practice swing?!"

"Yeah..." Miranda insisted.

She swang one more time and hit the ball, it went flying off and landed down near the hole.

"Nice one!" Gary smiled happily. He picked up his club and placed down his ball. "Watchout... don't wanna smash you do I?" Gary suddenly realised how that sounded and they both burst out laughing.

"Rude!" Miranda teased.

"I didn't mean it like that..." He laughed swinging and hitting the ball far into the distance. He picked up the clubs and put them in the bag before swinging it over his shoulder and proffering his arm to Miranda. She took it and they both walked off into the depth of the beauty and greenness.

* * *

They leant against a tree chatting away.

"Why were you so desperate to bring me along then?!" Miranda asked.

Gary shrugged. "Your my best friend... and well... you know... stuff..."

"Stuff?" Miranda asked confused.

"Well... you know I've fancied you for ages..."

"Do I?" Miranda asked confused.

"Oh, er... well you do now?!" Gary added nervously.

* * *

Gary came out from behind a load of bushes and trees, pulling his zip up on his jeans... an eager expression on his face, also looking, very, very satisfied.

Miranda emerged a few seconds later... combing her hair with her fingers and pulling her trousers up.

Gary stood waiting for her laughing. His hands were on his hips and he stretched backwards. Stretching his back.

"Your a bad influence..." Miranda laughed approaching him.

"And how's that?!" Gary teased pulling her close to him, his hands on her hips.

"Dragging me behind some bushes and getting down and dirty..."

"What can I say?! I've been after it for years..." Gary laughed kissing her. "I think we've completely ruined our friendship..." He teased.

"Trashed it..." Miranda laughed kissing him again.

Gary, still laughing, took her hands and pulled her close, kissing her wildly. There hands remained joined. "come on.. Lets go up to the pub..." He put his arm around her shoulder holding her close as he swang his club bag over his shoulder as they headed up to the course pub, dropping the clubs in the car on the way past.

* * *

They sat outside the pub opposite each other on the bench. It was really warm and Gary had his sunglasses on and his shirt off.

"What you doing tonight?!" Miranda asked sipping her wine.

Gary placed his pint down. "Well... I was going to finish redecorating... still doing living room..." he smiled. "Why, are you asking me out?!" he teased.

"Well, My new memory foam mattress came yesterday and, well... I thought it could do with trying out... finish were we left off earlier minus the grass and bushes..."

Gary wiggled his eyebrows at her. "I reckon my pokey little flat can survive another day..." he teased.

"It's a plan..."

"Yep"

* * *

Gary pulled up outside the restaurant and Miranda's flat.

"I just need to call in and pick up a few bits... then I'll nip home, get a few clothes and be straight over..."

"Okay" Miranda smiled.

"Just between us?!" Gary added as they stood outside the shop.

"Yeah... our little secret.." Miranda laughed before kissing Gary and heading into the shop and upstairs.

Gary leant against the wall for a moment, uncontrollably smiling and spinning his keys around on his finger. He rested his head against the wall and took a deep breathe, before springing off of the wall and heading into the restaurant.

* * *

"Gary? How was it?!" Clive called.

"Better then you could ever know..." he laughed grabbing his things from the changing room and going back through to the restaurant.

"Coffee?!" Clive offered.

"No thanks; I've got stuff to do..." Gary laughed heading towards the door. "I'll see you tomorrow" He called.

* * *

Gary sat in the car... "I really need to calm down..." he laughed. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and rang Miranda. it went through to the answer phone. "Hey... Miranda; just to let you know, I love you..."

**THE END**


End file.
